Damn It! I Changed Again!
by Candlelight Fantasia
Summary: Our moods evolve as our ages evolve. Becoming a teen means changes in personality, personality, and once again personality! And Tails like any other being isn't far from such thing! expect blowing fuses, not feeling like yourself and humor!
1. Love Letter?

**Disclaimer: Sonic The Hedgehog and any related characters are © by SEGA**

* * *

"Stupid idiot… I don't care" A murmuring Tails admitted as his whole face, body and hands were covered with grime and filth. It was near his beginning days of puberty; days when everything or everyone just seemed nothing like an idiot. With a bushy sigh he slam shut the front door of his home.

PHONE FOR TAILS! PHONE FOR TAILS!

"Shut the hell up will ya!" he proceeded toward the awkward ring of his phone. The fox picked up the white phone, not even caring about the dirtiness of his gloves.

"Yeah! what is it!"

"Tails, tails, lil' buddy, what's shakin'?"

With an annoyed tone he said: "Nothing is shaking Sonic and don't call me lil' buddy, except that I completely screwed the crap out of Shadow's toilet"

"You mean fakers toilet, Which one? The vertical bathtub or the Shitcan?!"

"The shitcan Sonic! the shitcan!"

"Haha! I can smell the crap from my house man! No wonder why it smells"

"Whatever…" The fox murmured.

With an emphasis of annoyingness "You were saying Sonic?"

"What's eating you Tails? You seem turned off"

"What's eating me? Is that what you're saying? Because I Fuckin' smell like shit"

"Whoa! Whoa! Tails whats with the language man?"

"Whad'ya mean what's with the language? Haven't you heard of & and &#& and "

"No need to vent your spleen at me! But if you don't stop that then I'm gonna stop you!"

"I just feel like I have to vent my spleen at somebody, Sonic!"

"What happened to the good ol' Tails, why are you freakin screwed!"

"That's the way the ball bounces Sonic and it can get worst"

"Where the hell did you learn all this slang man? Which idiot ghettobird's songs have you been listening to?"

"Use your thinkbox for something other than to hold your ears apart Sonic, its puberty man!"

"That tears it Tails, I'm gonna come and straighten you and your freakin puberty!"

"Bring it on!"

With that said Tails slammed the phone as hard as he could, releasing a groan as he walked towards his shower…

He tiredly entered the shower as his posture seemed limp. The fox entered his modern self-built shower as its automatic glass door moved aside.

His hands nimbly moved across the touchpad as he set the water temperature and the amount of the flowing water. Tails shook his head as mild water ran through his fur, causing a tranquil mood of relaxation. He felt bad about the way he talked to his best friend it was only because he was going through mental and physical changes and it was changing into a bad habit _"You have to stop this Tails, this isn't you" _his inner voice said to him. He decided to apologize to Sonic when suddenly someone rang his doorbell. "What the hell do these people want and why are they so ill-timed?" with all the shampoo suds on his head he quickly wrapped the towel around his wet flaxen body.

As he proceeded downstairs through the modern hall of his home, he yelled as he walked towards the door "Shadow, if it's you, I really don't care, I don't do plumbing and I'm not a plumber to come and clean your shit" _"I wasn't supposed to talk like that!" _with a sense of self-denial he opened the flap. Surprisingly no one was outside, with a feeling of hate he yelled "which rat-bastard did this!" when suddenly he noticed a note lying on the welcome-mat of his door. "Hmm what's this?"

Enclosed in the envelope was a letter.

"Dear Tails, I can't stand your beautiful glistening eyes, those shimmering aquamarine eyes make me so impassioned. I have to hold your tender face in my hands. I have to seize your body next to mine and feel warm with your love. I just love too release your inner demon from your innocent mind. I'm dying to see you, meet me 7:00 at our house. Love Cream."

Bulged were Tails eyeballs and pointed was his fur. "Haha very funny, Sonic" the fox shut the door and ran to the phone, dialing Sonic's place.

"I'm not home! If it's Tails behind the phone, he can go through an attitude check, if it's Amy behind the phone, chasing times are only on even days, 4'Oclock to 7'Oclock, if it's Knuckles behind the phone, I don't owe you any money, if it's Faker behind the phone, come and fix my toilet, if it's Rouge behind the phone, can you give me free drinks at your club? and if it's Cream behind the phone, well get ready for the big league"

Tails puzzlingly put the phone down "Big league? Does Cream watch football?"

"Sheesh!" after a minute of silence _"What if it really is Cream? Her striking brown eyes, those blooming breasts of her, that perfect waist and that puffy white tail" _

With a hit on the head "Jeez! stop horny thoughts, stop horny thoughts!" _"Hey you idiot, you mindless imbecile, this only happens once a lifetime, go and see her. Do it you child!" "What about your promises Tails, weren't you supposed to stop this…"_

The war inside his head was leading to a crossroad; choose left or right, and well, he chose the left side. Within a moment he was back in the shower just rubbing and scrubbing his body with body shampoo, trying his best smell the freshest and look the freshest.

"Mr. Shower please turn off because I have some business to deal with" with that slickly said he exited the shower. Tails wasn't the old Tails.

The fox had entered the room while the drips of water plunked on the wooden floor mats. The personal room of his had slightly lost it neatness, Ice cream bowls, Wraps of candy bar, screwdrivers, CD's and a few other junk just lying on the ground, his room yearning to get cleaned. The sound of music fluttered in the atmosphere of his room. He decided to listen to some Ooh La La French.

"So what should I wear?" Tails said as he opened his closet. Obviously there was no vast selection of clothes, just a few plain T-shirts, a jean, khaki and a tuxedo. As a younger person, he personally would have picked the tuxedo but somehow his mind was against such idea.

"I could call Rogue; she's the latest with all this fashion stuff". The phone began to call Rogue's home, boringly beeping.

"Hey"

"Hi Tails, how's things going?"

"Not bad, I guess. Rogue, Look, I strangely have a style problem"

"Wow, this is an interesting question from a handsome but unfashionably likeable scientist"

"I've got a few T-shirts, A jean, khaki and some tuxedo, which one should I wear?"

"Are you going out on a date?"

"What if I am"

"Well if you need my help then you better tell me who's the betty?"

Tails was stuck in a situation of making a decision. Before he really didn't have to make any big decisions but lately things are just different.

"_Just tell the batgirl; don't you wanna go looking sexy?" "Tails just let go, didn't you want to complete your latest invention?"_

"I'm going on a date to see Cream are you happy?"

"Well, well, you two seem attractive together-"

"Rogue, the advice please!"

"Tails, I somehow feel that you have changed, emotionally and in a bad way"

"Rogue, I really don't have the time!"

"C'mon tell me? I can help you, y'know? Wet dreams? Love problems?-"

"Rogue! You're eating my nerves!"

"Jeez! I'm gonna change you, Youngman but first not the jean, it doesn't fit you. Wear the tuxedo and be sure to take a box of chocolates and a nice bouquet of flowers"

"Great, great! thanks, I gotta get movin', goodbye"

"Good luck"

Tails was attired in the tux and somehow he felt discomforted, before it fit perfectly and know he's fidgeting with the whole thing the whole time. Let's don't forget the music, the music was dreadful for him, his brain couldn't decode the mellow tunes of Carole King, as if his brain was lacking the special enzyme to digest the music for his nerves. The music went shut and the lights got closed as he headed out of the room to the kitchen to pick up a box of so called chocolates but once again a resolution had to be made but it wasn't a black-and-white decision.

On the left of the cabinet was his favorite fruit flavored lollipops, which he had many moments with them; he used to treat his mouth on those tasty lollipops while fixing things, while creating things and even when taking a midnight snack, which really isn't meant to be a snack. On the right, exquisite Swiss chocolates, which he didn't even try before.

"_you're not a baby anymore! pick the chocolates, they melt in your mouth and feel so good and before you know you have melted with Cream!" "The fruity lollipops Tails! Didn't you like them? and they are so sweet. Cream will love them!"_

Before you knew it, he took hold of the chocolate box and proceeded to the door; in the midst of leaving he took a last observation in front of the mirror. "I sure look different compared to the past" He felt rather uncomfortable, taking a short glance to see if everything was in place; the suit, the chocolates and lastly one thing remained.

After locking and heading out for the streets he remembered to pick up some flowers. Fortunately, Tails had a fine-looking front-yard, filled with many colorful flowers, from roses to lilies, tulips, rhododendrons and many other varieties to choose from but these decisions were just starting to distract and cause uneasiness.

"Garden rose or tulips?" he questionably thought while instinctively rubbing his cheeks. The yellow tinted fox just stood there, contemplating at the garden rose as memories and flash backs occurred in his mind…

**Flashback **

The final finishes on Tails new home was propping up. The tiles, wallpapers, fireplace, bathrooms, rooms were ended as Tails was inside his smart garage, loaded with a plethora of tools, gadgets and related paraphernalia. While cleaning the steel drawers and cabinets free from dust, the door bell rang. He put his cleaning cloth on a counter and headed out from the garage door to see who this visitor is.

The pink texture of the guest was too easy for Tails to recognize; it was non other than the genial Amy Rose, ringing the doorbell.

A slight smile tugged upon his face as he furtively sneaked behind Amy to possibly surprise her.

"Booo!"

"Whaaaa!" Amy screamed out as she suddenly faced Tails while falling on her bottom, landing right on the doormat, releasing a sigh with her hand on her heart.

"Tails! why did you do that!" she admitted as she got up and gave a slight and friendly punch in the shoulder of her friend.

"Sorry Amy, I somehow learned it from Sonic, since I showed extreme reaction, I wanted to see how others were. Besides I'm using the results to create a new invention!"

"Tails, did you get the result that you wanted?" Amy admitted with a sign of agitation.

"Yes, yes, I did but what brings you here Amy?"

"Your front yard is burdened with dirt; do you wanna go buy some flowers so we can plant them?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do"

With a sense of great happiness, the hearty and invigorating Amy Rose let out a squeal.

"Oh I can't wait, c'mon! Oh, oh you gotta get blue and pink flowers. You can put them aside to symbolize me and Sonic! please please!"

"Ok, ok Amy, I will, just let's go"

**End of Flashback**

The poor fox was so caught in memories that he finally realized himself sitting on the cement walkway in front of his house.

"_White yellow, white yellow, white yellow!" "Pink blue, Pink blue, Pink blue!" _"Damn it! These decisions are just so dumb; I'll just flip a coin! Heads, the white and yellow, tails, pink and blue" With the clanking of the coin on the ground, it revealed to show that heads had won.

The irritated, twitching fox picked a few flowers and went off to Creams house.

"I told you I'll get you Tails…" A certain figure chuckled as he hid behind the bushes.


	2. THUD

So there it went, Tails had already headed out towards Cream home. Tie, tux, flowers, chocolates, everything seemed perfectly ready for any walking stranger but for Tails he just felt a tad uncomfortable. Something weird was just going on in his head, Creams letter seemed awkward, such way of writing seemed far from Cream. Even though she had changed physically and emotionally, she really wasn't one of those common "sex crazed" teenagers out there; just a natural beauty, which didn't tend to care about such things.

"Hmm, maybe she's changing the way I am" Tails inconsiderately thought.

Night was starting to set its dark spell over the skies, Tails decided not to take the car, since her house wasn't that far from his. While, instinctively kicking a coke can, the can let it out a clanking noise after hitting a certain mailbox. Before Tails knew it, he was facing Cream's house. The house was compact but cute, very natural compared to Tails modern house with its cute and smart bricks and crosshatched front door.

"What's up with the butterflies in my stomach?" The fox impulsively thought. His hands were starting to get cold, his brain starting to feel as if nothing was inside of his head. He let out a few deep breaths as if he was entering a boxing match, just trying to find a way to suppress this strange feeling. His feet went up the mini set of stairs as he rang the doorbell. Strangely, no one was opening the door, this waiting and the emotion of lacking self security was starting to hurt him. Another ring when finally a drowsy looking Cream opened the dream.

With a relatively long yawn she said:

"Am I dreaming? Tails what's with the tux?" Creams dulcet voice rose as she rubbed her eyes while trying to rub her eyes far from a snooze.

Unfortunately her so-called sleep wasn't wearing off and things were starting to go ok, at least that's in Tails mind.

"C'mon in Tails, I'll make some… some… pixie drinks"

"Cream, why are you so sleepy? It's only seven"

Cream let out a rather strange laugh, similar to a malfunctioned blender, with a sense of being drunk she said "I'm such a scatterbrain Tails, the blue man came! He… he came to my room while I was studying, he gave me a nice fizzly-wizzly drink, and I… I… drank…yeah! I drank the thing"

"Cream? Why do you seem drunk?"

"I'm not drunk Tails, I'm jus… jus happy!"

"_Whoa, talk about changes! And I thought I was the one that has changed!" _Tails surprisingly thought _"Cream isn't at least close to being herself!" _

"I'm gonna get the pixie drinks Tails!"

"I'm not gonna stand here? Right? And what's a pixie drink?"

"Oh, yeah! Come in! Go sit at the family room. It's a good good thing for good good boys" She headed back in while hardly trying to maneuver around the house.

Shocked by Creams strange attitude, Tails got in; no longer did he feel that his suit was discomforting him, something more worse was causing his brain cells to figure out. He sat on the nice and comfy white couch, with his hands under his chin, his eyes were fixated in one place as he could hear Cream oddly talking to herself. "Oh pixie drink, where are you! We have a guest!"

"Cream, Umm, I'm kinda concerned about the letter you sent me-"

THUD!

It seemed that Tails was so caught up in his talking that he didn't realize the sound.

"It didn't kinda sound like you, I like you Cream but I feel that maybe you should chill down, I'm going through changes too y'know. I swore to Sonic just a few hours ago and I feel bad about it. I mean I don't know if this change is agreeable but I think it's not good Cream, the next thing you know you're making out with everyone! At least you can trust me so I guess I'm ready when you are ready but don't expect me to be like some good kisser, I'm a beginner so just stick with it, I'm a Johnny-came-lately but I'm eager. I just don't get it, if I was the old Tails I really would've just ran away from here, but I don't know why I'm accepting such offer. I think you should just forget it let's watch a movie, that's better!"

After waiting for a few minutes…

"_Why is it taking her so long? I think I should go to the toilet and after that kinda loosen up this freakin' tuxedo"_

"Ok, um, I'm just going to the washroom" He proclaimed, hoping that Cream would use such notice as a "Hurry up please!"

Apart from the two, someone had already entered the house, no other than the "blue man", or Creams drunken translation of "Sonic The Hedgehog"

"The rabbit should be down by now!" Sonic silently sneaked thought the family room towards the room as he found the innocent Cream lying on the ground. With a sigh of relief, he quickly and gently picked up Creams body and put her in her room. After that was done, he hurriedly went downstairs to the kitchen. "one pixie drink comin' up for Tails, taken from Sonic The Hedgehog's experiences in battle! Only 29.99"

The pixie drink was ready on a table in the kitchen with a note. The speed master simply jumped out the window and landed back in the bushes, right in front of creams house.

Tails deliberately shut the door of the bathroom as a sign to indicate that He's starting to get irritated of waiting. He decided not to wait too much as he headed to the kitchen and there he saw some pink fizzling drink in a big cup. "What's with the note?"

"Drink this and come to my room, this'll make you a pro at kissing!"

Should I drink it or not was the question flying in his head. He felt that somehow this wasn't right. So the first set of decisions were easy compared to this decision _"Drink! Drink! Drink!" "Tails has left the building people, cause he's now going to be wasted! 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0! and he's finished" _

He gulped the drink, and it rather swiftly and nicely left a sweet taste in his mouth. "Whoa, I'm feeling all tingly now!" without hesitation he ran towards Creams room. A cherry faced Tails came in to the room:

"The pixidrink was great!... Yeah! Screw this tux as he ripped the thing into pieces, Geronimo!" The drunken Tails yelled as he ran on the bed.

**Outside the house**

"Hehe! I'll just start counting down from 1000!" Suddenly a familiar voice crept up from behind.

"To your beating!"

WHACK!

**Inside The House**

Cream started to come to her senses as she could feel someone trying to take off her tank top.

"Wh…Wh…What happened. What the hell are you doing!" She shockingly said as she jumped out of her bed.

"Whad'ya mean! I wanna make out!"

The word "Make out" was enough to psyche-out Cream into a more aware state. Since she just hated all that "Making out" she picked the black, metallic baseball bat Shadow had given it to her as a birthday present. With reprieve she never thought she would be interested in baseball, but from now on, she'd have to thank Shadow! "I'll hit you with this big black bat!" She just hated these situations, she didn't even want to hurt the poor Tails and she knew that he really wasn't like that deep down inside. Cream tried to convince Tails:

"Oh good lord! Tails! What are you doing in my house! I think you got the wrong person? Are you Ok? You seem drunk!" Were the many of the questions coming from her mouth.

"The letter Cream! The good, nice letter!"

"What letter! What are you saying! I don't want to hurt you Tails, but your strange actions are starting to freak me out!"

"I'm a pro Cream! A pro, yeah! Here I come!"

"Tails, if you come further I'm gonna have to kick the #! out of you!"

"Words to live by, Cream! Words to live by!"

The poor girl couldn't help but to stop Tails even if she knew he wasn't acting like himself. But nothing seemed to work as she dodged the intoxicated Tails from falling on her. Suddenly, something stirred up insider her, that strange feeling of just wanting to empty one's anger; the same feeling that Tails had earlier with Sonic. She gripped her fingers on the bat:

"This is for trying to make out with me!"

"And this for getting drunk!"

Two hits and the fox was down lying the ground; arms and legs spread out on the cold floor. Luckily he wasn't bleeding, thanks to the fact that she had been practicing Kenjutsu which helped her to knock Tails down effectively without hurting him, because she didn't want to injure her drunken friend.

"Its Alive!" Cream yelled! Once again the inebriated Tails wasn't dead but he couldn't move well "Wanna go to a trip to north pole baby!". Since Cream had figured that out already she easily picked Tail's by the body and took him downstairs and out the door. "Out! Out!" From inside the house she threw Tails out of the window and into the frontyard, landing on Sonics unconscious body!

Note: Thanks for all the reviewers! and review!


	3. Leaving So Soon

**Hi to all the fellow readers! There's something that I must point out. Even though it seems obvious to some readers, I must add that the ages of the Sonic gang have increased. Here's the details:**

**Tails: 15**

**Sonic: 17**

**Amy: 16**

**Rouge: 18**

**Knuckles: 17**

**Shadow: 18**

**Cream: 15**

**I know that the age structure seems strange. But I had to do it, I really had no choice.**

**Also, another note: From this chapter on the story is going to go through some changes...**

* * *

**Creams Lawn**

So that was the way things unexpectedly turned out. A kaput Tails laying on the grass and an unpredictably beating of Sonic by someone.

Both were unknowingly and unconsciously lazed behind the tall bushes of Creams house. The last summery nights had to say goodbye and had to be replaced with the autumnal mornings of fall. The sun seemed to shine brightly, as its balmy rays passed thought the falling leaves of the deciduous trees, leaving only a few shades under the ash tree. A random leaf fell on Sonics head, causing him to calmly wake up.

With a bleary moan he rubbed his face and eyes "Wh… Where am I" What happened yesterday was the question going through his mind.

He tried to recall the series of events that passed yesterday. He took a look around finding his companion on the grass; nope, the plan didn't go as planned but Sonic did manage to get Tails anyways. Too bad he didn't get to witness the insane events. "…and the next thing I saw was stars" his brain said to him.

"Hey, Tails wake up! Wake up!"

Tails also seemed to gain consciousness when he felt someone trying to grasp his hand.

"Tails! lil' buddy get up!"

"Hmm? Uhum"

Tails really didn't even seem to care, the pixie drink had him down like an elephant when hit by a tranquilizer.

"Oh no! What have I done! He's wasted!"

Out of the blue Tails woke up.

"Gotchya! I knew it! You were the one he set me up! Did you?"

Sonic, completely surprised by Tails correct guess quickly send out a rather controlled laugh "What do you mean Tails? I was just on my way when I surprisingly found you seemingly dead"

With a slight scratch on the face, Tails observed Sonic. Strangely he seemed to have a bruise. "What happened to you? I'm the one's who's been beaten?"

Sonic couldn't just go on and explain yesterday's events, besides he didn't even know who executed a hit-n-run on him. He just had to make up something fast.

"Uh yeah! Yesterday there was another session with Eggman, I tried to look after you but you weren't there but out of luck Amy was around and she just threw her mallet flying toward the big robot Eggman was in but it took a curb and kinda hit me in the face but I dodged it! Yeah that was what happened"

"Yeah, weird story I just hope it wasn't made up or anything because I just witnessed something even more strange yesterday…"

They both began walking away as they moved along.

**Cream's House**

Cream was already up, she preferred to wake up early and she actually enjoyed the last days of summer. It was something completely refreshing and fun, although she didn't enjoy hitting poor Tails but still it was something different and spontaneous. She headed her way to the kitchen to treat herself for breakfast. While sipping on some coffee and just viewing her front lawn from the kitchen, she startlingly found Tails and Sonic who were planning to head out of her yard. She quickly jumped out from her chair and headed out to see them.

"Tails! Tails! Are you Ok? I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday"

Sonics ears rose up as he could hear the loud crisps and crunches of leaves coming from behind. Just when he heard Cream quote about yesterday's events, a sly smile tugged upon his face, too bad he didn't get to view the scene!. Hardly, Tails managed to look back to see Cream but eventually she was facing him already.

"Tails, I really didn't want to hit you with the black bat, but I had to do somehow knock you out! Oh, Sonic, Hi, I kinda got caught up in things for a second… he he"

A shot back expression formed on Sonics face "I can see that! But Hi!"

"Cream, that kind of behavior could have given me a blackeye and make me bleed like a stuck pig, since such thing didn't happen and I have nothing but aches and cramps throughout my body, I'll excuse myself for trying to even to go on a date with a girl! So it's my freakin' fault!"

Gradually a questioning look seemed to take place in her eyes. "What date Tails? Did we even arrange a date Tails?"

"The letter, didn't you send me the letter?!"

Sonics eyes were starting to bulge out. A deadly meltdown was about to occur and he had to runaway. "Uh guys, I don't wanna get in your conversation, I'll just leave right now"

With that said he blasted off as fast as he could. The two didn't even seem to care as they were beginning to be swarmed in their conversation.

"What letter Tails, I'm not dumb to send you a letter. I would rather call you!"

"You must be insane Cream! I got the letter from you, it's completely you're writing!"

Cream was somehow starting to get ticked off; maybe Tails was actually himself when he tried to make out with Cream?!

"Where's your proof!"

"Ok, if you want proof, come over to my house and I'll show you the letter!"

With dignity Cream accepted Tails offer. She just hated being set-up. One side of her thoughts believed that Tails really wasn't behind all these events but one side of her thoughts claimed that possibly Tails was behind all this commotion. Deep down inside her heart, she knew that Tails couldn't possibly be up to this. Even if he wasn't up to this, then who did it?"

"Ok, let's go" The both nodded and left off.

**With Sonic**

The hedgehog had seemed to have passed the "danger zone" of being beaten to bits by his friends. He had already moved a few blocks and decided to rest near the nice and green park. Sonic spotted a bench around a similarly big fountain. His mouth felt rather dry so he decided to buy some mineral water from an open stand. Little did he know that he was going to see someone, someone he knows very well.

Weather was at its climax, and a few people were in line to buy refreshments and snacks, Sonic's impatience was starting to bother him, so he decided to think about a plan to possibly prevent Tails from getting him. He felt guilty, his poor friend really didn't deserve such a hard time but it had happened already. "I'll just try to get rid of that letter! I'll sneak into Tails house after I drink some water!" Everything appeared to be going well and Sonic had realized that he was the first person line when all of a sudden he realized that Amy Rose was facing him!

Through the years that had passed by, Amy's beauty was escalating, giving her a flashier appearance. Nevertheless, she still was the kind and compassionate Amy. Her healthy, emerald eyes glowed so celestially under the searing sun. The roseate quills she attained were longer than before, she may have changed but still her beauty was nicely kept. One could notice the rosy cheeks and how they meshed well with her whole appearance. On the other hand she still hadn't stopped falling for her favorite hero, it was like a spell that never seemed to escape her and maybe it was true love inside her.

"Oh Sonic! Hi!" She yelled as she jumped over the counter to perform her signature attempt: her warm hug.

Sonic really couldn't say anything; he was squashed by the big hug as he helplessly and uncontrollably moved his arm in the air.

"A…Amy yo… oure… kill… killing me!"

Finally! He was free from the grasp of the big hug. "Hi Amy, I think it would be better if you use just a bit more pressure"

"Really! Ok!"

Nope, she didn't even to realize sarcasm when she was with her favorite hero. And then came another big hug!

"Ah!"

"Ok, Amy are you finally done? I think my body is all numb right now!"

With a sweet smile she said "Sure, I think I'm done! I had all the hugs I needed for today"

After a sigh: "Can I have some water Amy? I'm completely thirsted out"

"Sure! Anything for Sonic!"

Amy wasn't a worker at some stand. She took her free time to help raise funds for a charity for homeless kids and it was all based on her free will.

After handing the fresh water she recognized that Sonic was rather bruised around his mouth. With a caring and motherly-like tone she said:

"Sonic, what happened to you? Are you ok?"

"Amy, it's really nothing, I'm not a child"

Sonic actually did feel glimpses of pain, "whoever did this is going to busted!" he thought to himself

"C'mon Sonic let's go sit near the bench, we always bring a First-Aid kit"

"Hey! Blue boy! Move it! This aint a confession booth!" Someone yelled from behind, the man was right anyways. Amy quickly used this as an advantage to force Sonic and herself to sit at the bench that was near by.

"C'mon Sonic! Just come with me, please! You don't want to keep people waiting"

"Ok, ok!" he rather gallingly exclaimed.

"Veronica, take my place for a while ok?"

"Got it Amy"

Veronica was Amy's rather new friend, they had been friends from last year in high-school but they seemed to hold a strong bond and friendship with each other. Veronica was mildly different from Amy, more of a naturalistic person with naturalistic thoughts. She was the one who you could just easily confess your problems and she would always look for a way to help her friends. Veronica was fond of Amy because she was someone different from the others. She was clean and immaculate and didn't withhold any hatred against someone and surely was someone special from the many other Teenagers of Westopolis.

Sonic just tried to listen to Amy, he didn't want to blast off like a child and leave Amy chasing him. Even though Amy had slightly removed such actions from herself but she sometimes did look for Sonic. Amy held Sonics hand as they both went toward the bench. Sonic felt like he was being dragged around but he intuitively went with Amy, he didn't want to hurt Amy for what it was worth, besides the bruise also did seem to upset him and he knew that Amy was good at these kind of things; maybe it was because she was so caring?

They both sat at a bench near the stand.

She faced her hero as she looked at the bruise.

"This is a rather mild injury Sonic, who did this?"

"I really don't know Amy" Sonic annoyingly admitted. He felt like a child.

"You don't know? That's strange!"

Amy keenly opened the First-Aid kit:

"Aha, you'll need this pain relieving ointment"

Amy was rather experienced in such cases. She always dreamt of going to medical school. She gently rubbed some of the transparent cream on Sonics bruise; even though she really wasn't doing a big thing but her fingers just skimmed his skin so gently. Deep inside she felt a sense of joy, she was never able to touch Sonics soft face and now here she was doing so, which actually felt good. Sonic could also feel this nice sensation, Amy's fingers moved so softly and tenderly. It was soothing for him but it was also great to have friends that cared so much for him.

"Well that's really all I could do Sonic, I hope it helps. Call me if it hurts, ok?" With that said she handed her new Cell-phone number in a heart shaped piece of paper.

Sonic couldn't refuse but to take it, after all he couldn't turn his friend down for all that help, even if it was unnecessary. "Uh, ok and thanks"

With a fruity smile: "No problem Sonic!"

It looked as if Amy wanted to say something to Sonic as he freely sat beside her. Suddenly Sonic realized something; the evidence had to be destroyed! The innocent Amy wanted to have a word when suddenly: "I gotta get going!" and of he dashed.

Unfortunately Amy felt surprised from the sudden departure of Sonic and also disappointed. When will that day come? So he can say to him how he felt?

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
